


Bonds of Three

by FanGirl18



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freya Forbes, Caitlyn Lockwood, and Rowen Fell have been best friends since high school. The three of them left a year ago due to a dark secret but now their back because of Mayor Lockwood’s death. Their lives change forever more when their families become more immersed in the supernatural and they find love, danger, and secrets. Can bonds both new and old survive what’s coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Return

**Author's Note:**

> Freya - Dianna Argon  
> Rowen - Amber Heard  
> Caitlyn - Jessica Stroup

Mystic Falls, Virginia was the town filled with the supernatural and immersed in dark secrets. It is also the town that brought Freya Forbes, Caitlyn Lockwood, and Rowen Fell into the world and where they formed an unbreakable bond. The three of them left a year ago after a tragedy that changed their lives and now their back.   
****

Rowen Fell was the adoptive daughter of Jason and Addison Fell and niece of Meredith Fell. She had blonde hair, blue-green eyes, was 5’8, and her biological parents had been tourists killed by vampires. Not wanting the little girl to be lost in the system the Fells took her in. A year ago she learned more about the supernatural in many ways, ways that changed her life forever. Out of the group of three she was the quiet, funny, tough and the one that would tell it like it was not caring if it hurt someone’s feelings.

Freya was the quieter one out of the group but still just as tough. She had been found in the woods by Bill Forbes when she was ten years old. She could never remember anything before that no matter how hard she tried. She was 5’6, had blue eyes, and blonde hair and her life changed forever that fateful night a year ago that sent her and her two best friends Rowen and Caitlyn out of town.

Caitlyn Lockwood oldest of the group and had a twin brother Tyler who she left behind that fateful night a year ago. Her brown-red hair came down to just past her shoulders in waves, she had grey eyes like her mother Carol and her uncle, Mason and was the same height as Rowen. While her and Tyler were twins their looks were not alike. Tyler took after their father while Caitlyn after their mother, they also shared a connection. After she left Tyler had been pissed at her but after talking it out he lightened up and they had weekly talks, talks that told of the death of her father Richard Lockwood.

~Bonds of Three~

The three of them walked through the airport with Caitlyn in the lead looking for her uncle who was supposed to pick them up. Her eyes were red from crying though you wouldn’t be able to tell that unless you knew her. It didn’t take long to find Mason what with his curly locks of hair and the sign he held that read ‘Musketeers’ in bold lettering.

“Musketeers,” he called out.

“Jackass,” Rowen joked.

“Bitchy,” Mason said looking at her and smirking.

“Asshole,” Freya said coming to stand next to Rowen.

Caitlyn didn’t say anything she had merely thrown herself into her uncle’s arms and hadn’t left them yet. The two blondes looked at each other and then joined in for a group hug knowing that their friend needed the comfort. After a few minutes and strange looks from people passing by, to which Rowen glared, the group broke apart to head towards Mason’s truck. Once they were all settled, Caitlyn in the front and Rowen and Freya in the back they approached the thing that was the most concern.

“How are we going to deal with the full moon?” Freya asked concerned.

“Lockwood property has a safe place we can be for the full moon,” Mason said.

“Does Tyler know?” Freya asked curious.

“No,” Mason answered simply.

“My brother needs to know Mason I don’t care what you say,” Caitlyn stated not looking at them.

“Cait it isn’t right,” Mason argued.

“Isn’t right my ass! Do you not remember how we found out Mason? Or do you need a reminder? I don’t want Tyler finding out like that so we’re telling him and that’s final,” Caitlyn yelled shutting up Mason right away.

The three girls all shivered as they remembered that night. The dark night that stole a piece of their souls and forever changed them, the night that they learned the stories their families told them weren’t stories but were true.

(One Year Ago)

Rowen and Caitlyn smiled as they watched Tyler and Freya together. Tyler had to leave because of their father though Caitlyn could stay and so he was saying goodbye to his girlfriend who also happened to be their best friend. Freya melted into the kiss wondering what it was about Tyler that drew her to him but didn’t care. When he left she went to grab another drink but stopped when she heard something. Knowing that she probably shouldn’t Freya went to look anyway and found Zach Larson there who looked at her with a deadly smirk.

Zach Larson was a kid from Grove Hill who came over to Mystic Falls on weekends for the parties. He was a creep and he constantly stalked Freya which scared her but he never did anything because her mother was sheriff. She sighed and turned to walk away when she felt him grab her arm in a deadly grip.

“Let go,” Freya ordered starting to struggle.

“I don’t think I will,” he said snidely.

Freya went to scream when another set of hands grabbed her, one wrapping around her throat cutting off air supply and the other holding a hand over her mouth. If it had just been Zach then Freya would have a problem fighting him off but two were one too many. They started ripping her clothes off which caused Freya to fight back even more but it was useless. Just as she thought she was going to be raped one set of hands disappeared. Freya was turned and pulled into a choke hold by Zach to see that it was Caitlyn who was holding a bottle now broken from where it hit the other guy over the head. The problem was that Zach still had a hold of her and was now holding a knife to her throat. Freya closed her eyes scared that she was going to die before she got to tell Tyler how she felt.

(End of Flashback)

The girls were pulled out of their memories of that night when Mason pulled up to the Lockwood Mansion. All of them took it in as Mason ran up the steps to greet Tyler. Caitlyn sighed happy to see her twin again but knowing that she would have to tell him some unreal things. Freya on the other hand was scared because Tyler only knew part of the story he didn’t know that she had been attacked so she was afraid of what her mate would think of her.

Rowen seeing Freya become scared kicked Caitlyn who looked over and squeezed Freya’s shoulder in comfort. Caitlyn walked ahead wanting to give Freya some time but also so she could warn her twin to be nice. Mason had walked inside so when she stopped in front of Tyler she smiled when he pulled her into a hug.

“Hey little sister,” Tyler greeted.

“I may be little but I’m also smarter,” Caitlyn said pulling back to smile at him.

“I see you brought your sidekicks with you,” Tyler mentioned and there was a tone of something in his voice.

“Tyler be nice please. You don’t know the whole story of why we left, of why Freya left,” Caitlyn warned.

“Yeah because no one ever told me the truth everyone covered it up instead. Dad and Sheriff Forbes both did though Sheriff Forbes always said she never knew the whole story,” Tyler said crossing his arms.

“She doesn’t only Mason and Dad knew,” Caitlyn said, “Look we’ll tell you and Mom and anyone else that needs to know tonight I promise.”

Caitlyn saw him nod his head in agreement and so she let out a sigh of relief but knew that Tyler was still upset but instead of thinking about that she went inside to see her mother while Freya faced Tyler.

Tyler wanted to be pissed as hell at Freya because he loved her even now but she hurt him. He wanted to say something mean but when he saw her face up close it was like he couldn’t. It was like when he got angry only different and he never wanted to be the reason she was hurt so he kept his asshole comments to himself.

“Hey,” Freya said looking down.

“I don’t get a hug?” Tyler asked trying to lighten the mood.

“If I hug you Tyler I won’t want to let go,” Freya said walking inside leaving him with Rowen.

“You hurt her you have me to deal with,” Rowen said walking away as well.

All of these warnings and looks made Tyler think that there was more to the story then he was being told and it confused him. It seemed like lately that was happening a lot what with happened to Vicki and all those animal attacks. He wanted to question it further but his sister had told him to wait until tonight so he was going to wait.

~Bonds of Three~

As soon as Liz saw her daughter she never wanted to let her go. Freya had left a year ago after being attacked and killing the boys in self-defense. She knew that there was more to the story but the girls and Mayor Lockwood told her to just leave it. So instead she and the mayor covered the killings up as an animal attack. A week later the girls left and the parents let them even though they didn’t want to. She looked at her daughter and saw that her blonde hair was in curls and her blue eyes were sad.

“Have you seen your sister yet?” Liz asked.

“You know she is pissed at me Mom,” Freya whispered holding her chin up.

Freya and Caroline had been close since the day Liz and Bill took Freya in. The girls were so similar that most people forgot that they weren’t related by blood. When Freya had been attacked and decided to leave Caroline refused to listen to anything else and the two girls haven’t talked since.

“Try to at least go see her,” Liz tried to push.

“I will Mom. Can you stay later? There’s something I need to tell you. Well I need to tell you and Carol,” Freya said.

Liz nodded her head in confirmation curious to what her daughter had to tell her. She knew that it was about that night, the night that changed everything and ran the three girls out of town she just didn’t know what it was. Little did Liz know that it would change everything.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Truths**

Freya sighed as she looked out to the waterhole on the Lockwood property that had been her and Tyler's go to place. She had chickened out in being present when Tyler was told the truth, about everything. She couldn't stand to see the look on her mates face when he learned the truth of that night.

(One Year Ago)

_Freya didn't see any good way that this could turn out. She didn't see Caitlyn anywhere and Rowan couldn't do anything. Zach laughed as started running his hands over her making Freya want to puke in disgust. Just as she thought that she just might be raped Zach was knocked away from her and she turned around in anger helping Caitlyn kick him until he wasn't moving. The two girls starred in horror and then started to scream when something in them rose and their eyes flashed yellow._

(End of Flashback)

Freya turned her head her eyes flashing good when she heard something and calmed down when she saw Tyler. She turned away afraid to see the emotions in his eyes thinking that he wouldn't want her anymore or even care for that matter.

Tyler couldn't believe what he had just learned from his sister and uncle. Their family line had the gene for werewolves and so did Freya. The curse was activated when human blood was spilled which his sister and Freya did when she had been attacked. Tyler hated himself when he learned that because for so long he was pissed at her only to find out that she had almost been raped. When he had come to find her he expected a lot of things but not shame though the gold eyes looked good on her. Seeing her turn away Tyler went over to her and grabbed her turning her around to face him.

"Don't turn away from me," Tyler said holding her by the arms gently.

"Why shouldn't I? You're disgusted with me," she yelled.

"No I'm not I'm disgusted with them don't tell me how I feel," Tyler yelled right back.

Before Freya could say anything she was slammed against a tree and her mouth was invaded. Tyler bit down on her bottom lip drawing blood and causing her to groan out a mixture of pleasure and pain which was swallowed by Tyler. Freya wrapped her legs around his waist and arched her neck submitting to her mate as he marked her skin but before it could get further than that Tyler stopped.

"We shouldn't do this," Tyler whispered from his place against her neck.

"Why?" Freya asked disappointed.

"Because you deserve better than this," Tyler answered pulling back to look into her blue eyes.

Freya smiled closing her eyes because that answer just proved that he still cared about her maybe even loved her. She unwound her legs from around Tyler's waist and leaned into him letting him take her weight. Tyler wrapped his arms around Freya as he held her in his arms like he had been wanting to for the past year. Neither one of them wanted to ever let go of the other, not again and not after all that had happened.

Later that night they were in Tyler's room laying on the bed. Tyler had changed into lounge pants while Freya wore a pair of her grey sweatpants and one of Tyler's t-shirts. Tyler was on his back with Freya's head laying on his chest and her blonde hair fanned out. He ran his hand through her hair and knew from the way her eyes fought to stay open that she was close to sleep.

"Promise that we'll fight for us, that we won't just give up," Freya whispered.

"I promise," Tyler whispered.

The two of them knew that their relationship was far from perfect and that they had things that they needed to work through but together they could get through anything. If they could get through Freya's attack and wolf problem and Liz being a bitch then they could get through their problems, they were mates after all.

~Bonds of Three~

Rowan and Caitlyn sat in Mayor Lockwood's study knowing that something was coming that they would have to face. Rowan was able to see spirits and one had warned her about Freya's biological family.

"What did the spirit say?" Caitlyn asked wanting to get every detail.

"That Freya's brothers were coming and that we would have to help them because they were connected to us and that it would ensure not only our survival but Freya's as well," Rowan answered.

The two girls were confused and wondering what the spirit had meant because she had refused to elaborate to them. Rowan was the only human between them all besides their parents and Caitlyn had a feeling that it might have something to do with the sun and moon curse she had heard about from Mason but unlike Mason her and Freya didn't mind being a wolf too much they had learned control during the full moon and found that if the door was lined with wolfsbane then they couldn't escape plus pack helped as well.

~Bonds of Three~

Tyler woke in the middle of the night and was confused at first until he felt Freya move around restless mumbling in her sleep. At first he thought it was just a random nightmare but then he felt her shake in fear and was concerned. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and just comforted her waiting for her to come out of it.

Freya was having the same nightmare she had every night but instead of it being about the attack it was about strange people. They had been dressed in old clothing and one man who was the main event of her nightmares scared her.

" _Pathetic girl just like your brother Niklaus," the man said raising the whip._

_Freya curled up in a ball crying as he continued to whip her for being too slow. She wanted it to stop and didn't care how just that it did. The whipping stopped and Freya opened her eyes to see a man with brown hair and hazel eyes stopping the man and another with blonde hair and blue eyes crouching down to pick her up._

Freya went to bolt up only to find herself in comforting arms. She wrapped her hands tightly around Tyler's wrist in a death grip not wanting him to let go. She was afraid of the man in her dreams and had this deep sinking feeling that he was coming for her and that made her even more afraid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlyn - Jessica Stroup  
> Freya - Dianna Agron  
> Rowan - Amber Heard

**Three**

Freya, Caitlyn, and Rowan had all gotten their GED's while away so unlike Tyler, who was a senior they didn't have to go to school. Caitlyn decided to stay home and catch up with her mother while Freya and Rowan both realized that they had to go face their families.

Freya sighed as she looked around the school wishing that she didn't have to be here right now but she had to see Caroline even if the girl didn't like her. She looked around and spotted the blonde but let out a sound of annoyance when she saw her with Elena. Elena was the main reason that her and Caroline fought. Freya didn't like the girl and Caroline didn't understand why but the thing was that Caroline couldn't see Elena for who she really was which was selfish, whiny, a prat, and from what she knew using two brothers. Oh Freya knew that Damon and Stefan Salvatore were vampires and the original Salvatore brothers just like she knew Elena was the Petrova Doppelganger but neither her nor Caitlyn and Rowan were going to say anything because they planned to be out of Mystic Falls soon.

"Caroline," Freya called out and when her sister saw her she glared stomping towards her.

"What are you doing here? Finally decided to come back after abandoning your family? You know I want to know how it is you made time to call Dad but didn't make time to call Mom or me?" Caroline let out.

"You really want to start this here Caroline?" Freya asked fed up with her sister.

"I want answers on why you abandoned your family," Caroline yelled.

"I was almost raped you dumb bitch. And then in self defense I killed the man that tried to rape me. I couldn't handle it so I left. I left because I didn't want to see my sister and my mother look at me in disgust. The only person who knew the whole truth besides Caitlyn and Rowan was Mayor Lockwood and he called Dad. Dad came and found me, I don't know how but he did and he was there for me. So there you go Caroline now abandon me like you used to and go over to Elena and Bonnie and tell them all the sorid details because I'm done," Freya yelled walking away.

Freya loved Caroline but she was tired of being pushed away by her, taking second place to Elena and Bonnie. She deserved better from her sister and yeah she had Caitlyn and Rowan but even with being best friends with them she still made time for her family but Caroline didn't seem to understand that concept. She comes back after a year away and gets screamed at and told she doesn't care well she was done okay, she was done with being treated like shit by her sister.

~Bonds of Three~

Caitlyn smiled when she saw her mother setting the table for the two of them. Growing up the two of them had not gotten along that well and it became worse when she was a teenager, but even in all her rebellion she knew that her mother loved her, despite the woman's faults, and she loved her mother as well. After finding out about the Lockwood gene she thought her mother might hate them but instead, after a drink she swore to protect them and love them.

"Hey Mom," Caitlyn greeted walking into the room in a pair of black skinny jeans with ankle boots and a white button up blouse with a black tank top showing through.

"Caitlyn how are you?" Carol asked.

"Mom I've been home for a day I can't get into that much trouble," Caitlyn answered sitting down next to her mother.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant how are you with what happened a year ago? How are you dealing with being a...a werewolf?" Carol asked still trying to swallow it not because she fear her daughter and son or hated them but because it was surprising and new.

"I dealt Mom. If it had been any other life I had taken to activate the curse I would probably feel worse but it wasn't. I took the life of the man trying to rape Freya so I can't regret that as cold as that is," Caitlyn answered looking down at her food not wanting to see her mother's face.

"It's not cold Cait I think it's smart and brave what you did and I admire you," Carol answered taking her hand.

"I love you," Caitlyn said needing her mother to know.

"And I love you so the next time you need something or something like this happens come to me. I'm the mother I'm supposed to protect you," Carol said.

As silence filled the room Caitlyn knew that her mother had her back as well as Tyler's, Freya's, and Rowan's. It comforted her to know that her mother still loved her despite the fact that she had taken a life and turned into a raging monster every full moon.

~Bonds of Three~

Rowan had went home only to find that her parents left so she left once again and drove out of town. She decided to take a day to herself because she needed time away, not because she didn't love her family or Caitlyn and Freya but because she just needed a "me" day. She drove to a bar in Richmond and smiled because it was one of those little places which was rare in a city. She had just sat down when a man sat next to her and she looked over to find hazel-green eyes and brown hair. The man was dressed in a suit which just made him look good in her mind.

"You are quite beautiful," the man spoke.

"And you are way overdressed," Rowan said laughing.

"Yes well I'm not here to sleep with you I'm here because I would like to know why my mother came to me in a dream to show me your face and said that you would lead me to my sister, a sister I thought dead," the man said.

Rowan froze and turned to face the man touching his hand. Her power came through touch sometimes and one of them was telling what someone was and she could tell he was a vampire, a special one at that. She could also tell that the two of them were connected though she tried not to dwell on that too much because there were more pressing matters. It seemed that the ghost that had warned her was the mother of not only the man in front of her but Freya's biological mother as well. Life just got interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I made Tyler a year ahead of everyone else (Elena, Caroline, Matt, Bonnie) just because he was born in February, at least that is what it says on the character profile and he's the oldest of them all so he would be ahead of them technically. Also it just worked better for my story to have it that way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Freya growled in annoyance as arousal hit her at the sight of Tyler coming in from a run with Mason. She glared at him when he smirked at her smelling the scent. As the full moon grew closer werewolves started to have more heightened senses which including attraction to their mate. Tyler looked at her smiling and he started to walk over but Freya knew she wasn't going to be able to resist him so she ran back upstairs.

Tyler looked at Freya in curiosity and mild annoyance. For the last couple of days she would avoid kissing him too much and being around him in general. He looked over at his uncle and saw his smirk. Tyler sighed because he should have figured that this had something to do with the werewolf problem.

"What's going on with her?" Tyler asked.

"You have to ask her because if I tell you Freya will kill me," Mason said holding up his hands and walking away.

Tyler saw his sister come out with his mother and he sent a pleading look to Caitlyn only for her to hold her hands up in defeat. Sighing Tyler knew that he wasn't going to get answers out of any of them which meant that he would have to figure it out on his own and he would because he loved Freya no matter what.

~Bonds of Three~

Rowan groaned when her head ached as she woke up and was annoyed at Elijah because he had knocked her out and dragged her away to god knows where. She sat up and looked around seeing a dark room, mainly because the curtains were drawn closed, and expensive sheets and a huge ass room. Not only was Elijah a kidnapping asshole but one with expensive tastes as well.

"Here is some food for you," Elijah said carrying a tray and setting it on the bedside table.

"Seriously you kidnapped me," Rowan said annoyed.

"You refused to tell me about my sister Freya so I had to take some drastic measures," Elijah stated looking at her expectantly.

"You know what fine. I know Freya and she is my best friend along with my other one Caitlyn. I love her like a sister and I refuse to let some vampire regardless of the fact that he's her brother come in and hurt her so you can go to hell," Rowan growled out.

Elijah looked at the young woman in front of her and admired her. She was attractive with her blond hair and blue-green eyes. Her breasts were full and her body curvy something he liked since in today's society women seemed to be skinny something that wasn't very attractive. He also admired the fact that she seemed to love Freya and want to protect her telling him that she could be trusted. There was the problem though because he wanted to find his sister, though technically speaking she was his half-sister. It seemed that instead of killing Klaus he would have to team up with his half-brother instead and find their sister because just maybe Freya was what they needed to be a family again.

~Bonds of Three~

Freya sent Caitlyn a look when she laughed at her obvious arousal. Tyler was once again looking hot wearing jeans and a black button down shirt. Apparently there was a party somewhere but Freya didn't want to go because going meant being near Elena Gilbert and her sister Caroline and she wasn't in the mood for that. The days following her confrontation with her sister the two of them hadn't spoken and her mother bailed after finding out about her werewolf problem. Carol was a savior because she took Freya in and though she didn't like the fact that Tyler and her shared a bed after finding out about them being mates she shut up and gave in knowing there would be consequences if she tried to interfere.

"Freya will you tell me what's wrong?" Tyler asked wanting to know why the girl he loved was avoiding him.

"Tyler," Freya begged not wanting to tell him embarrassed and plus she didn't want to force him into anything.

"Oh for the love of god either you tell him or I do," Caitlyn said annoyed.

"Cait," Freya exclaimed.

"He deserves to know Freya," Caitlyn told her.

"What do I need to know?" Tyler asked confused and annoyed.

"When a wolf finds its mate there is no one else for them but that person. You are Freya's mate and she's yours which means you two are destined. The problem is that when the full moon grows closer the wolf needs their mate physically and has problems if they don't mate with them. Freya is even more attracted to you then usual but because you two agreed to take it slow and because she doesn't want to force it she is not saying anything and avoiding you. Now mom is gone and I will be too so the two of you need to get together otherwise I'm going to shoot you both," Caitlyn said walking out of the room.

Freya closed her eyes in fear because she knew that Tyler didn't like being told what to do and in a way this was telling him what to do. Tyler walked over to Freya and held her face in his hands. He could tell she was afraid and he didn't like that he wanted to make it better wanted to make her feel better. This wasn't something that was forced he wanted her he had always wanted her. Even when he was with Vicki all he could think about was Freya she consumed him.

"I always want you," Tyler said.

Tyler finally saw her blue eyes looking back at him with love and lust filling them. He pulled her into him kissing her with everything he had. Soon it turned more passionate and Tyler picked her up and slammed her into the wall. She gasped wrapping her legs around his waist. Freya arched her neck as he bit his way down to her spot which was not only the juncture where neck met shoulder but also her earlobe.

"We should probably move this upstairs to your room," Freya gasped out.

"Yeah I don't think we want my mother walking in," Tyler agreed out of breath intoxicated by Freya.

Tyler cradled her against him as he hurried up the stairs to his bedroom. He closed the door and set her down on the floor. Tyler moved her wavy blonde hair out of the way over her shoulder on one side. Freya closed her eyes as Tyler gently moved her hair and then gently removed her tank top and lacy purple bra leaving her in his basketball shorts and panties. She opened her eyes and saw that Tyler was way overdressed so she unbuttoned his shirt taking it off of him revealing his strong chest and arms. Tyler picked her up and threw her on the edge of the bed. He kissed her stomach smiling when she sighed and then soon the rest of her clothes had disappeared. Tyler stood taking off the rest of his clothes and then leaned down over her kissing her softly. He wanted this to be good for her since her last experience was almost being raped.

"I trust you," Freya whispered out of breathe.

"Good," Tyler mumbled kissing his way down to her neck.

Freya wrapped her legs around his waist gasping as he entered her. She should have thought of the fact of a condom but knew that the both of them weren't thinking about that right now. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss to cover the fact she didn't want to scream. Being with Tyler felt like being home, protected and she didn't ever want to lose that. Tyler pulled away going to her neck and Freya felt her eyes flash yellow as hit bit down into her neck marking her and making her come. Tyler held onto the her neck as he came. Afterwards he licked and soothed the purple, bruised, and angry skin.

"We should probably shower so we don't smell like sex when your mother comes back and checks on us," Freya said as feeling came back into her joints and muscles.

"That's what you think of after having sex with me," Tyler laughed.

"Shut up you. My brain doesn't really shut off when it's this close to the full moon. It's like it can't shut down or something though being with you helps," Freya explained.

"It's cute though you are right. You go start the shower and I'll clean up here and then join you," Tyler sighed rolling over to kiss her forehead.

Tyler pulled Freya up then when she started walking to the shower smacked her ass. Freya glared at him and rolled her eyes as she continued to the ensuite bathroom. She sighed as she felt the hot water run over her warming her up. Freya smirked as she picked up Tyler's body wash and went to pour some in her hands. She heard the door open and stopped to look over at Tyler as he held out his hand. Freya gave the bottle over to him and leaned into his touch as he cleaned both of them up. He massaged her skin rinsing the sweat off of her and melted when he did the same with her hair. Tyler finished cleaning himself up and then turned the shower off to dry himself off. He then pulled Freya out and dried her off as well. He picked her up and took her into the bedroom setting her down on the bed. Tyler helped her dress in a pair of his basketball shorts and her tank top that he had taken off while he pulled on a pair of shorts choosing to go shirtless. Tyler settled down on top of the covers and smiled when Freya laid her head on the chest and curled into him. He ran his hand through her blonde hair which was already curling and closed his eyes. Night descended over the two mates as sleep overcame them. Their bond was complete and something new came from them. The mates would need each other to defeat the darkness coming otherwise they were doomed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

Freya sighed in frustration as her mother once again turned her away. It was like she didn't care anymore and Freya didn't bother trying to find Caroline because she sure as hell didn't want to deal with that drama. Rowen had been missing for a couple of days and she was worried but the girl had sent her a text saying not to worry so she didn't read too much into it. Her phone rang as she walked back inside the Lockwood Mansion and she looked to see who it was.

"Hey Ty," Freya answered still feeling upset.

"I just got out of school and you sound upset," Tyler greeted.

"My mother being her usual lovely self," Freya said rolling her eyes.

"What do you need?" Tyler asked concerned.

"In all honesty a fucking vacation," Freya said not realizing that Carol Lockwood was listening in.

"You two can go to the Lockwood lake house this weekend if you want to," Carol said surprising Freya.

"We're going," Tyler said into the phone.

"I guess we're going thanks Mrs. Lockwood," Freya said smiling.

"Of course darling," the woman said squeezing her shoulder before walking away.

"Well I guess your mother doesn't hate me like I thought," Freya said laughing.

"I told you. Now go pack up for the both of us because I'll be there in an hour," Tyler said hanging up.

Freya laughed relieved to have a reprieve from all this supernatural drama. She walked up the stairway to go to Tyler's room and was met in the hallway by Caitlyn. Her friend had her brown-red hair down, straight, and was wearing boots, white skinny jeans and a black v-neck holding her jacket in her hand.

"You look hot," Freya said raising an eyebrow.

"You look stressed," Caitlyn said back concerned.

"My mom is still being a judgmental bitch. I mean my dad is the one with the hard set beliefs ingrained into him but yet he can accept me for who I am and she can't," Freya complained out loud.

"Then don't let them in your life. I get that they're your family and you love them but if they can't accept you then they don't deserve a place in your life," Caitlyn said coming forward to wrap an arm around Freya.

"I know but I just don't want to think about that. I have an hour to pack for both myself and your brother before we go on a weekend vacation to the Lockwood Lake House," Freya sighed closing her eyes and laying her head on Caitlyn's shoulder.

"Then go get your sexy ass ready bitch," Caitlyn joked pushing Freya and smacking her ass.

"Hey that's Tyler's ass thank you not yours," Freya said waving a finger.

"Please bitch you know you love me," Caitlyn laughed as she walked downstairs.

Caitlyn was happy that she could at least make Freya laugh with their usual banter. Freya, Rowen and her always talked to each other that way and it always made people wonder sometimes. The thing is that it just proved how close they were and if someone couldn't deal with it then they knew where the door was. Tyler grew up with it so when he started dating Freya it was weird for him at first but not enough to break up with her now they two of them always joked about sharing Freya. An hour later Caitlyn was sitting on the couch reading when Tyler walked in. She sent him a telling look and saw the way he sighed in annoyance, not at Freya, but at Caroline and Liz Forbes. Caitlyn smirked because once Freya and Tyler were on the road she was going to be paying the blonde cheerleader and the sheriff a little visit.

~Bonds of Three~

Klaus was many things but stupid was not one of them. He was manipulative, smart, calculating, cold, a bastard, a liar but stupid he was not. Standing there looking at his brother and the blonde girl tell him that his sister Freya was alive part of him wanted to believe it. Freya was light and kind to him, she was also his full sibling as revealed by Mikael on one of his many hunts but she was dead, that is what they were told. Freya was the only one that could invoke emotion in him right now so he figured that is why Elijah was bringing him this story.

"If you think some lie about our dead sister will make me stop looking for the doppelganger or completing the sacrifice then you are wrong Elijah," Klaus warned.

"I bring you news of our dear sister who we thought dead and you think only of yourself," Elijah stated coldly.

"Don't you dare brother," Klaus growled.

"You truly are lost if you don't care about Freya," Elijah continued.

"Don't speak of things you don't know or understand. You act like you know what Mikael was like, you act like you faced the worse of his beatings, of his words but you did not only Freya understood because besides me she was the only other one to face his wrath but I protected her not you not Kol not Finn and not Rebekah but me. Then father killed her and now you want to bring me news of her to invoke emotions in me lost when my sister died," Klaus yelled.

Rowan listened and she felt for the hybrid. She didn't feel for him in the way that she felt for Elijah though he was her mate so that made sense, no she felt for him because being beaten and belittled everyday for years on end could destroy someone. It seemed that Freya was more than a sister to Klaus but a friend as well.

"He's telling the truth," she said speaking up.

"How do you know girl you have never met her?" Klaus growled coming over to stand in front of her.

"I know my best friend Freya Forbes. She was found when she was ten in the woods wearing clothing that wasn't of current times. When asked her name the only thing she could remember was her first name, Freya. She had bruises and feared men and she would cry herself to sleep for weeks scared from something she couldn't explain because she had no memory. I know that a year ago she triggered her werewolf gene when two boys from a town over tried to rape her and instead ended up dead. I know that because I helped her kill them," Rowen said looking him in the eye.

"Lies," Klaus said coming to grab her only to have Elijah push him back.

"I have a picture of her," Rowen said taking out her phone which Elijah had given back and bringing up the picture of her and Freya taken by Caitlyn.

Klaus took the phone from the girl and his eyes widened at what he saw. He could still recognized her even after she had changed so much in the years since he had last seen her. She was beautiful and if this picture was anything to go by she was happy. Klaus felt something in him shift that he hadn't felt in a long time and he knew what it was, it was his switch. He had it turned off for a while now but seeing Freya alive made him come alive again and he couldn't stop it.

"Where is she? How is she?" Klaus demanded to know.

"She has friends, a family though right now that's a little iffy, and a mate that loves her," Rowen answered honestly.

"She's not allowed to have a boyfriend," Klaus said because she was his baby sister.

"Dude she's seventeen and a werewolf. Once a wolf finds its mate there is literally no separating them not unless you want to face its wraith trust me people have tried and the only thing they got in return was Freya's fist breaking their face," Rowen stated rolling her eyes at him and crossing her arms over her chest.

"We leave for Mystic Falls in a hour," Klaus said in response.

Rowen watched him walk away and rolled her eyes. She was going to enjoy that man trying to play overprotective brother though she could kind of understand. It's not every day you find out that your sister is alive and already has a lifelong mate. She just hoped Freya gave as good as she got because as tough as that bitch was when it came to family sometimes she just let them walk all over her. Seeing the look in the two men's eyes though she knew that they would protect Freya at all cost no matter what.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

Freya lay with her head on Tyler's shoulder as he drove them out to his family's lake house. Her hair was straightened today though it still had the usual curl at the end no matter what she did. Tyler started to slow down and Freya sat up smiling when he pulled into the cabin's driveway. Freya jumped out of the truck and wrapped Tyler's zip up hoodie tighter around her cold body. The man wasn't wearing a jacket because for some reason he wasn't cold and when he smirked over at her Freya pouted. She walked ahead and used the key Carol gave her to unlock the cabin and step inside.

"It's nice," Freya admired looking around.

"Meaning that it's away from both our families," Tyler said jokingly as he set the bags down and closed the door.

"Meaning it's away from mine," Freya stated frowning a little.

"We are not supposed to be thinking this weekend," Tyler said wrapping his arms around Freya from behind trapping her arms beneath him close to her own body.

"And what are we supposed to be doing?" Freya asked smirking.

"I can think of a few things," Tyler answered biting her earlobe and smirking when she moaned.

"Ty," Freya moaned trying to wriggle free.

"Don't move," Tyler ordered.

Freya moaned at the command feeling it stir more arousal from her vagina. The last time Tyler had taken control like this had been a year ago right before her attempted rape and her unlocking of the werewolf gene. She loved it when he was in control like this it turned her on so much and it just made her feel loved and safe for some reason. Freya gasped when he softly but firmly pushed her till she was at the kitchen counter. He ripped her clothes off until there was nothing left and Freya grabbed the counter as he started to explore her body with his hands and mouth.

Tyler smirked as he took control of Freya and loved her. There was something he loved about being in control and he didn't think it was just the wolf being possessive of it's mate but also just well him. He admired Freya's nake form and silently groaned at how she had filled out. Her breasts were fuller and her ass more firm and the rest of her body was more toned now. Tyler stepped up until his chest was against her back and listened to her groan.

Freya really wanted to hit Tyler for being so smug especially since he knew what this did to her. The feeling of her naked body making contact with Tyler's cloth covered chest made her so hot and she had never understood that and really didn't care. She gasped as so many sensations hit her. Tyler was nipping and biting at her earlobe knowing that it was her spot while one hand played with her left nipple and the other went further south until it reached it's target. A thumb pressed to her clit and Freya gasped but didn't dare move. The fingers of his left hand pinched her nipple while two fingers of his right entered her and the two sensations caused her to whimper. Tyler knew what to do right away and scissored his fingers hitting that special spot right away. He set a rough pace and Freya knew she was going to lose it fast.

"Ty," Freya whimpered in warning.

"Who do you belong to?" Tyler asked possessively.

"You," Freya gasped out.

"Mine," Tyler stated.

Freya wanted to clutch at him but instead clutched the counter tighter as he moved the hand that was playing with her nipple to pull her hair back for better leverage. He then pushed four fingers inside her causing Freya to groan in both pain and pleasure. She soon ignored the pain as he set an even faster and rougher pace. She was so close and so lost that nothing but this mattered. Tyler yanked her hair and bit down on her earlobe causing her to lose control and cum. Freya whimpered as she came down and Tyler still kept up the same pace with those same four fingers until she was aroused once again and coming for a second time. She whimpered, probably pathetically when he pulled his fingers out of her and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her away from the counter back into his body so that she could feel his hard erection through his jeans.

"All weekend Freya," Tyler said making her remember.

"Oh fuck," Freya whispered.

She shakily turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. Freya stood that way for a minute and then gasped when he picked her up in his arms so that her legs wrapped around his waist and slammed her into the wall. She felt his jean covered erection rub against her sex and whimpered as she felt herself become aroused once again. Tyler unzipped his jeans and pulled himself out to rub the tip of his erection against Freya. He wanted to slam into her right away but he also wanted to hear her whimper some more so he waited a minute and was rewarded.

Freya arched her neck as Tyler slammed into her hard setting the same rough pace with his erect member that he had with his fingers. She rolled her head to the side in submission moaning when he bit down on her neck and held on as he continued to piston into her. Freya screamed as she came for the third time in a ten minute period. She dug her nails into Tyler's neck causing him to groan and come inside her. Freya felt so shaky that she was lucky Tyler was holding her otherwise she would have fallen to the ground.

"So much more where that came from babe," Tyler said out of breath.

"Bring it on," Freya whispered tightening her grip.

Tyler shook his head at her as he walked them upstairs to the bedroom. As soon as they entered the bedroom Freya felt both of them become aroused and she was half tempted to whimper again but she enjoyed it. All she knew was that by the time the end of the weekend came she wouldn't be able to think let alone walk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update on my stories:
> 
> Zandra Saltzman series – The second in the series, The Destiny will only have about 8 chapter's maybe a couple more maybe a couple less. After that I will be planning and writing a third for the series but I have three other stories written that I want to put up.
> 
> The Sanctuary – This story will take a little while as I have many things to plan and write. The story will be long and it's going to be the only one of the series which is why it will be probably the longest.
> 
> Fae Queens – This story is the first in a series. There will be about anywhere around 10 to 20 chapters depending how the story flows. After the first story I will be separating the characters which will be explained before doing another one with them together.
> 
> Fell Girl – So far there are only two stories for this series. The current one will be about another ten chapters at least. The second story I am going to plan it with her in New Orleans.
> 
> Bonds of Three – This one in particular is going to be a long one and that's all I can say about that.
> 
> Now on to the story.

**Seven**

Rowan was getting fed up with Klaus and Elijah, more so Klaus than anything. She understood that he and Freya had a special bond and shit but he was being impatient. They had been in Mystic Falls for only a couple of hours and Freya was no where in sight. Caitlyn was out so she couldn't ask her and Carol couldn't be found. She sighed as she entered the Grill with the two sending them a look telling them to be careful and sat down at a booth to get food. The two brothers sat opposite of her and before she could say anything Caroline came up to her acting her usual self.

"What are you doing?" she asked like she had a right.

"Eating not that you care," Rowan said rolling her eyes.

"What you need to do is manage my sister and tell her to stop acting like a bitch," Caroline stated crossing her arms.

"Funny because I thought Freya wasn't your sister anymore," Rowan stated standing up and getting into her face.

"You don't know anything," Caroline said backing up.

"What I know is that you are a jealous petty bitch. Your sister was almost raped and she left because she helped kill a man. But that doesn't matter to you. All that matters is that she ruined your reputation at school. When she came back your mother kicked her out and you want to come over here and act like you have a right to care. Caitlyn and I are the ones who helped her get over it, we're the ones who held her when she cried not you so back the fuck off bitch," Rowan growled sitting back down.

"She probably lied about being almost raped," Caroline said turning.

Rowan saw the two brothers become angry and they were about to move but she did first. She took out the vervain she had in her pocket and grabbed Caroline by the hair pulling her head back and slamming the vervain into her mouth. Caroline screamed and Rowan didn't care who saw as she slammed her head on the table. She growled walking out the door not wanting to be there anymore and leaving Caroline to deal with the consequences.

"I think I like her brother," Klaus said to Elijah.

"Quiet Niklaus," Elijah growled feeling the same but not wanting Klaus to want her.

"Where the hell have you been?" a voice said.

"Hey Caitlyn," Rowan smiled letting the two brothers know who the girl was.

"That still doesn't tell me anything," Caitlyn said narrowing her eyes suspicious.

"I'll tell you later Cait. Where's Freya?" Rowan asked.

"Her so called mother and sister were being bitches so Tyler took her to the Lockwood cabin for a vacation," Caitlyn answered crossing her arms over her chest.

"Dammit I need to talk to her," Rowan exclaimed going to move past Caitlyn but was stopped.

"Oh hell no sister. Freya deserves a break from everything which means no interrupting so start talking chica," Caitlyn demanded.

Rowan knew Caitlyn as well as she knew Freya so she knew that the wolf wouldn't leave this alone at all. She sighed hoping that her friend would be able to handle it well because when Freya got back she had to be told.

~Bonds of Three~

Tyler was concerned as Freya moved restlessly in her sleep. It rarely happened especially since she had been back but it seemed his girlfriend's sleep was troubled which made him worried. He soothingly ran a hand through her hair and offered her whatever comfort he could wrap her in his arms. He just prayed that her nightmare would end because Freya deserved to have a nice restful sleep not one filled with terror.

" _Leave him alone," Freya yelled out running to stand in front of Niklaus and stop father from whipping him._

_Instead of stopping though he continued but this time on her. The whip hit her in the face and she cried out falling to the ground. Father continued hitting her on her arms, back, anywhere he could get. He kept saying "stupid girl" and Freya tried curling up away from it. She saw Niklaus stand up despite his many injuries and yell at him to stop she closed her eyes to get away from the pain just as she saw Elijah and Rebekah come help Niklaus. She nothing else after that moment and was happy that the pain was gone._

Freya gasped as she sat up and felt Tyler's arms fall from around her. She heard him say something but couldn't make it out because she was too busy dealing with the fact that she was remembering. She didn't have all her memories or even most of them but the dream she just had wasn't a dream, she had brothers and a sister, she had a cruel mother and a cruel father. Freya cried as the realization came to her that both her mothers, biological and adoptive hated her and so did a monster. Tyler tried putting his arms around her but she shook him off as she stood up and went to her bag. She searched through it frantically until she finally found her cell phone and called the one person she needed now more than ever.

"Hey sweetie," a voice greeted.

"I need you daddy," Freya cried.

"What happened Freya?" her father demanded.

"Please," she begged.

"I'll be there by tomorrow," her father said hanging up.

Freya tried to calm her tears as she put her phone down and turned into the waiting arms of Tyler. She knew that he had questions but she couldn't tell him hell she could barely process any of this. Freya was so afraid, so scared and she wanted answers. When she had killed that man and changed she had gone to her father. Bill Forbes always knew what to do and he knew how to help Freya the first time so maybe he would know how to help her now. She just hoped things weren't as bad as she remembered from that dream, she hoped that her siblings whoever they were and wherever they are still wanted her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

Freya leaned back in the seat of Tyler's car and sighed as she waited to arrive back in Mystic Falls. After calling her father Freya had figured that it was best to be in Mystic Falls when he came otherwise he would be pissed and want to interrogate Tyler. She knew that her mate was concerned about her well being but she wasn't some scared little girl and as long as she had him and her best friends she could face anything. Her cell phone rang and she rolled her eyes when she saw it was Rowan calling.

"Hey bitch," Freya greeted.

"You sound better did you have fun with Tyler?" her friend asked.

"Unlike you Rowan I don't kiss and tell," Freya joked.

"Oh please that was once. I swear you will never let me live that down. Also I was drunk on obscene amounts of tequila which was probably a bad idea to begin with since tequila and I don't mix well together," Rowan said and Freya knew she was frowning as she remembered all the trouble one alcoholic beverage had gotten her into.

"Is there a specific reason you called?" Freya asked knowing that there had to be.

"Yeah I was just wondering when you are getting back into town?" Rowan asked.

"Sometime in the next thirty minutes," Freya answered still not following why Rowan wanted to know.

"Look there's something I need to tell you so meet me in the woods by the falls," Rowan begged hanging up before Freya could deny her.

Freya looked down at her phone and then shook her head as she looked out the window watching the sky. Rowan never begged for anything so her doing so now meant that whatever she had to tell her was going to change everything. Freya watched the clouds looking for different shapes trying to ignore the implications of how much her life was changing.

~Bonds of Three~

Caitlyn looked at Rowan and sighed. She couldn't believe that Freya had siblings who were the Original vampires though she should have suspected as much since the spirits did leave a warning to Rowan. It also didn't help that Klaus was her mate only he didn't know that since his werewolf side was bound by a curse he needed to break. She knew that her life had changed when she helped kill a man but she just never knew that it was changing this much. The brothers had agreed to wait a few days until Freya could be told and got a hotel in town.

"You do know that by begging Freya is going to be suspicious," Caitlyn told her from her place on her bed while Rowan stood looking out the window.

"I know but she would have refused otherwise," Rowan said with a sigh.

"It also doesn't help that her brother Klaus is my mate and doesn't even realize it probably," Caitlyn revealed.

"Elijah is mine though he knows we are connected but that is about it," Rowan told her friend turning to face the redhead.

All either girl knew was that everything had changed and it was still changing. Freya finding out she had brothers would affect her though it appeared they might be better for her then Caroline. Tyler would need to be told as well considering how protective he was of Freya and she would need his support. The problem was that the girls knew that there was a darkness coming, an evil they needed to defeat but they didn't know how big and they knew they would need the Original brothers to help them take it down.

~Bonds of Three~

Freya hiked her way through the woods sighing in annoyance because it was cold and she was tired plus her father was supposed to be here soon. Instead of waiting for him she was meeting her friends because they had something important to tell her. It was lucky for her that she was wearing not only an Arizona hoodie but Tyler's leather jacket as well. She had her hood pulled up and her hair down to help with the cold. She almost jumped for joy when she finally came upon the falls but she saw the looks on her friends faces and knew that wouldn't be a good reaction.

"Okay I love you guys but you better have a damn good reason for me being up here when it's cold," Freya greeted as she stopped beside them.

"What we're about to tell will change everything Freya and you need to not freak out," Caitlyn said her voice soft.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Freya asked confused and annoyed.

"I met your brothers Freya. You have brothers and a sister all of whom thought you were dead. Your from the past, a thousand years ago and now your siblings are Original vampires who know you are alive and want to meet you," Rowan revealed being blunt.

Freya didn't say anything as her mind tried to process what she had just been told. She wanted to deny it but given everything she knew it was the truth. The dreams were memories of a time forgotten and the sense of not being complete wasn't because Tyler hadn't been around it was because her family wasn't complete yet. She closed her eyes in sadness and hated herself for not remembering them. Freya couldn't deal with this right now and she knew that her friends wanted to talk but she just couldn't. Instead Freya turned and ran through the woods back to town. She needed her father and Tyler to help her deal with this knowledge because right now she couldn't deal with it by herself. Freya just didn't know that danger was already here but it wasn't in the form of a vampire and it was about to make it's move.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

Freya walked through town upset but at the same time relieved because in a way she had some answers now. The thing that bugged her was the fact that she had brothers that probably would have loved her and she was taken from them, instead saddled with a mother and sister who hated her. She froze near the line of cars when she smelled another wolf she didn't recognize and narrowed her eyes. She turned her head and gasped when she came face to face with a older woman with light brown hair and she put off this scent of being a major bitch.

"Are you Freya Forbes?" the woman asked.

"What's it to you lady?" Freya asked her eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry but this has to be done please understand," the woman said sadly.

Freya opened her mouth to ask what the hell that meant when she felt a presence behind her. Before she could turn to fight back her head met something hard and a needle was injected into her neck releasing wolfsbane. She felt her eyes close as it took effect knocking her out but she knew that her friends would come for her and these wolves would pay.

~Bonds of Three~

Rowan was waiting with Caitlyn at the Lockwood Manor when her phone rang and she didn't recognize the number. A deep sense of fear ran through her as she got this sense that something wasn't right.

"Hello," Rowan answered suspiciously.

"Rowan Fell I want you to bring me the Lockwood wolf or your friend here is going to be in a world of pain," the woman's voice said and Caitlyn growled while Rowan's voice just turned cold.

"How do we know she's not dead already?" Rowan said wanting proof her friend was still alive.

The woman opened the door and called out "she wants proof" and Rowan was even more afraid now. A gunshot rang out and Freya's screams filled their ears. Caitlyn's eyes flashed a brilliant yellow, her wolf now angry while Rowan clenched her hand into a fist angry that her friend had been hurt. These people had no clue who they were messing with and very soon they were going to pay for hurting their best friend.

~Bonds of Three~

Rowan crept through the woods with Caitlyn as they could only hope that the Mikaelson brothers got their message in time. Neither of them answered the phone but they didn't have time to waste not if they wanted to get Freya out alive. Suddenly the found the trailer and were surrounded by other wolves as Caitlyn growled and Rowan knew her other best friend was in danger. Her anger grew and she was going to make these people pay for going after someone she cared about.

"Give us the Lockwood girl and you get your friend back," the woman said but Rowan didn't trust her one bit.

"How about you bring out Freya first," Rowan suggested as she prepared herself to fight.

"This isn't a negotiation and just for that your friend is going to pay the consequences," the woman said.

Everything happened so fast that Rowan almost didn't have time to process it. Another shot rang out as well as a whimper of pain and then two figures appeared suddenly. She knew that it was Klaus and Elijah and couldn't find herself mourning any type of loss as the hearts of the wolves before them were ripped out. The door was flung open as Rowan took out her gun and started shooting and Klaus ran inside the trailer. She could only hope that Freya was alive and could be saved because otherwise hell would reign down.

~Bonds of Three~

Freya couldn't believe that another wolf was doing this to her but in a way it made sense. She leaned back against the wall as the man watched her coldly and she wanted to glare but she was losing blood too fast. Years of listening to Meredith Fell and reading as many books as she could find taught her that losing this much blood wasn't good. The only good thing Freya had going for her was that she was a wolf otherwise it would be worse. Freya put her hand to the wound as she tried to stop or at least slow the bleeding down but the truth was that if she wasn't rescued soon then she would die. Freya felt the blood loss start to get to her or maybe it was more memories breaking through she didn't know but soon her eyes were closing as she was lost in a memory.

_Freya squealed when Niklaus handed her blooming flowers bundled together by a small piece of rope. She sat down her blonde hair falling over her shoulders as she admired the flowers. She wanted to go put her feet in the lake but that wasn't ladylike or at least that was what mother said. She leaned over and gave Nik a kiss on the cheek to show her gratitude and smiled when he wrapped his arm around her. Father was cruel to both of them but they had each other and that was all that mattered._

" _I don't ever want to lose you brother," Freya said laying her head on his shoulder._

" _You won't Freya. Remember always and forever little sister," Nik said. Pain erupted suddenly throughout her entire body as she looked down to see her leg and abdomen bleeding. Images changed and people disappeared as a voice called out for her and she opened her eyes._

Freya opened her eyes and they cleared as a face appeared before her. She gasped in surprise and then pain as there stood the brother she dreamed about, Niklaus. She wanted to say something, to hug him, anything really but she was in too much pain. His wrist was placed in her mouth and blood poured down her throat slowly healing her injuries. She tried to be strong and move to stand wanting to prove to her big brother she wasn't weak only to have him pick her up in his arms and Freya sighed at the comfort it brought her not fulling understanding why but knowing he was her big brother.

"I've got you," he whispered though he sounded angry.

Freya didn't really have the capacity to analyze that right now so instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. He held her tightly but was still gentle as he carried her through the carnage outside to safety. She heard another voice she recognized as well as Rowan and Caitlyn but again the events of the day had just been too much for her and she welcomed the darkness knowing she was safe in her brother's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten**

Tyler looked at the people in front of him and shook his head in disbelief. He had left Freya thinking that she was going to see Caitlyn and Rowan only to find that she ran from them and ended up kidnapped. Hearing what he had heard was crazy if you asked him but he saw the truth in his sister's eyes and sighed. Freya was from a thousand years in the past sent to the future to protect her though nobody knew who did the sending and then there was the fact that her siblings were Original vampires and that Klaus, her older brother, was a werewolf-vampire hybrid with a curse placed on him that he wanted to break.

"There is not enough alcohol in the world," Tyler muttered knowing they could hear.

"Tyler Lockwood you will not be drinking any of my alcohol or so help me," his mother yelled out.

"Please I'm not the one that broke into a liquor store when she was fifteen and got arrested," Tyler said looking directly at Caitlyn who glared at him.

"Oh here we go," Rowan muttered.

"Funny because I'm not the one that beat up a brainless idiot for calling my girlfriend a whore," Caitlyn, "though he did deserve that."

"At least I didn't spend the night in jail high," Tyler said glaring.

"At least I didn't get drunk and still have to go to school the next day because dad would have killed you," Caitlyn scoffed.

"Alright you two," Carol Lockwood said walking into the room, "We have the more important matter of making sure that Freya is okay which by the way she is though I think that's more because someone gave her vampire blood. Now is there a mess in the woods that I am going to have to clean up?"

"Yes we didn't stick around to do any clean up more worried about Freya," Rowan answered.

"Please tell me they are dead?" Tyler asked pissed off someone went after his girl and ignored the looks he got from Elijah and Klaus knowing that they probably hadn't expected to find their little sister with a boyfriend.

"Yes do tell me what the hell happened to my daughter?" a voice asked.

The people in the room turned to find Bill Forbes standing in the doorway with a bag looking pissed off. Tyler, Caitlyn, Rowan and Carol looked at each other knowing how protective he was of his family. When him and Freya had started seeing each other, Tyler had gotten a visit from Bill threatening him with some very painful stuff if she ever got hurt. The four occupants in the room who knew him knew that once he found out everything that it would be very bad for the people involved in harming Freya. Klaus and Elijah on the other hand were looking at this man curious and worried. He seemed to be protective enough over Freya but it was hard for them to see their daughter have family that wasn't them. Klaus would usually resort to killing but he knew if he did he would lose Freya once again and he didn't know if he would survive that.

~Bonds of Three~

_Freya looked around the field she was in wondering how she got here. One minute she was getting all her memories back of her mother, Mikael, her siblings and the next she was here. It was curious and it made her mad because all she wanted to do was get back home to Tyler, Klaus, Elijah, Caitlyn, Carol, and Rowan not be here in a field._

" _You are much like Niklaus," a voice said._

" _I take that as a compliment," Freya said turning a glare onto her biological mother._

" _I know that I have done some horrible things," Esther tried to say._

" _You ruined this family. You slept with a wolf not once but twice resulting in Klaus and I. You let Mikael beat on us like we were nothing and then you turned them into vampires and cursed my brother. If it hadn't been for Ayanna I would be dead or cursed so I'm not thrilled to see you and I sure as hell don't blame Klaus for killing you," Freya yelled._

" _I don't blame him either. At first I was angry and thought that vampires needed to be exterminated but then I saw what could happen and I realized I made a mistake. I choose a man over my children and I have to pay for that mistake. But I will not watch him hurt my children and for Mikael to be stopped Klaus' curse must be broken," Esther revealed, "you must go now and you must make sure it is broken."_

_Freya really wanted to tell her mother where to stick it but she believed her as well. She sighed because that was a lot of responsibility to put on her but she would make sure it happened. Her brother needed to break his curse so their family, so everybody can be safe and maybe find some semblance of happiness, little did she know just how much trouble she would really have to go through._

~Bonds of Three~

Mikael looked down at the vampire that woke him and sighed because unfortunately he had to kill the poor woman. He was able to get out what she wanted though and that was for him to kill Klaus. That boy was a thorn in his side and he needed to be killed, if that meant also killing his children then so be it. Discovering that girl, Freya, was still alive was just a bonus and once he was done with Klaus he would be coming for her. Maybe he could get help from his wife on the Other Side to help the plan to kill Klaus move along further but little did he know that his wife wasn't going to help him and it would mean the end of him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven**

Freya took a deep breath as she walked down the stairs of the Lockwood mansion freshly showered and healed. She couldn't believe that she had been stupid enough to forget about her siblings and felt horrible for it but at least it wasn't her fault. Freya knew that she needed to find a way for Klaus to break his curse but knew that Elena would never agree to do the ritual no matter what so she needed to formulate another plan and it was just her luck that there was a witch that owed her a few favors. Freya frowned when she came to the bottom of the steps and didn't hear anyone in the house but shrugged and walked into the kitchen to make some food. Freya was in the middle of making pancakes when she heard and smelt a vampire in the house and froze preparing for an attack.

"You know if you're going to sneak up on someone make sure that person isn't a werewolf," she said turning to face Damon Salvatore and his cold eyes.

"I'm still stronger than you," he said and Freya knew it was true but that didn't mean she was just going to give in, "I'm here to make sure that you don't let Elena be sacrificed and if I have to kill you for that then so be it."

"It's not Elena I want to use," Freya whispered a smirk on her own face as she watched him narrow his eyes.

"Katherine is a vampire," he said simply.

"There are many things in this world that you don't seem to understand and threatening me isn't a good idea. I can just as easily take your precious Elena and have Klaus use her instead but I know that isn't likely to be a successful plan so how about you stay the hell out of my way and soon Katherine Pierce won't be a problem for you," Freya growled getting angry but keeping her cool at the same time. The full moon being close didn't help at all either.

Freya turned around still on guard though as she discreetly grabbed a knife and when the vampire tried to wrap his hand around her neck she swung around stabbing him in the neck and then used all her strength to snap his neck knowing that he was surprised and not expecting it. She hated him right now because now there was blood on the floor that needed to be cleaned up and she was tired of cleaning up blood.

"Stupid vampire," Freya said with a sigh as she turned the stove off and went to get everything she needed.

Freya had come from the bathroom with bleach, gloves, and a mop when she saw her brothers walk through the front door and stopped as she took them in. They looked good without the long hair and she saw that Nik was the most emotional to see her probably because from what her so called mother said, her death had been blamed on him. She dropped the things and threw herself at them surprising them. She had one arm wrapped around Nik's neck and the other around Elijah's while they had an arm wrapped around her waist. Freya felt safe in their arms, a feeling she had only gotten when she was with her father and Tyler and never wanted to let them go again. Klaus closed his eyes as he felt his wolf, cursed to be hidden, calm down at the feeling of his sister in his arms and he knew that their family would be whole again eventually. Elijah could see the look on his little brother's face and felt relieved that Freya was returned to them in a way because she was Klaus' humanity though he suspected soon Caitlyn would take the ball on that given the whispered conversations he heard between the Lockwood wolf and his mate.

"Right I need," she started only for a growl to alert them.

Klaus saw the baby vampire go for his sister and he flashed over snapping his neck before he could make a move because no one was going to harm his sister, not on his watch. He saw his older brother look down at the man in disgust while Freya rolled her eyes glaring at the baby vampire in annoyance.

"Right we have to talk but first we need to get rid of him before he wakes," Freya said picking up the cleaning supplies, "No killing though and I need help cleaning up the blood."

"Fine I won't kill him yet but if he makes a move towards you again he's dead," Klaus growled to her.

"Growling so doesn't work but I agree," Freya said with a smile as she handed Elijah a mop.

"I guess that leaves me to the clean up," Elijah said taking off his jacket and rolling up the sleeves of his shirt.

"Also we are so talking about the fact that my best friends are your guy's mates," Freya said shocking them.

Elijah watched his little sister walk away and knew that she had grown into an amazing young woman. After talking with her father, Bill Forbes, last night the man had become angry and went to have a talk with the girls mother and sister. He had a feeling though that her real family was Rowan and the Lockwood's. He saw Klaus glare probably because the hybrid didn't want to admit that he had feelings for Caitlyn and in all honesty Elijah couldn't blame him. Their mother and his father had tortured Klaus so badly that he had been afraid that his little brother would ever even find love let alone let it in. Freya being back and alive though would more than likely be enough of a push for the hybrid or at least he hoped anyway. Klaus always use to go on about how weak he was and there were so many times that Elijah wanted to tell him that he wasn't weak, he was the strongest being he knew but he also knew that his little brother wasn't ready to hear that yet. When the time came though Elijah would make sure his little brother knew just what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I loved episode 3 of the second season of Originals. Not only was it revealed just how truly evil and unforgivable Esther and Finn are (I really want to kill them at least Kol is trying and I have a feeling that Kol is going to somehow turn against his mother) you found out just what Elijah thought of his brother. I know they are going to try to do something to ruin it, they always do but Elijah's words about the fact that Klaus was never weak that he was a survivor just made me melt. I really hope that the writers don't destroy the relationship between the two brothers. Also as much as I like the sassiness of Hayley I also kind of don't like her because she wants to work with Esther, I mean really sorry but I already didn't like you to begin with and now you just made it worse. Maybe the writers will redeem her but who knows.


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelve**

Freya knew that her brothers didn't believe her and marveled at the horror her birth mother must have done to them, especially Nik. She had realized after remembering that if she had stayed in the past as well she would have also been a hybrid and would no doubt have been cursed as well by her. While Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, and Finn were her siblings they only shared one parent, their mother. Niklaus on the otherhand was her full blooded sibling as they shared the same mother and the same father. She did not know the true reasoning behind Mikael's beatings since he did not know this fact until after Klaus had broken his curse and the only reason Freya knew was because Ayanna had told her right before locking her memories away.

"You're saying that you know a witch that can turn Katherine into a human and that we have to take some of her blood before killing her so I can make hybrids," Nik said not believing it because it couldn't be that easy.

"Yes that is exactly what I'm saying," Freya said knowing that her brother had a right to be suspicious, "The reason no witch has really heard of it is because it's something only old magic can do."

"You mean a Druid," Elijah said shocked.

"I figured it would be you that figured it out," Freya stated with a smile, "Since as far as I remember you think everything through unlike Nik."

"Hey," Klaus exclaimed slightly annoyed but joyed about the fact he had been reunited with his sister. He knew that he would have to wake the rest of his family soon he could only hope that they didn't end up killing him or torturing him.

"You two can discuss this I have things to do," Freya told them grabbing her jacket and keys before heading outside.

Freya told them the truth, she did have things to do but she also lied. She knew of a Druid that would help them with this it was just getting into contact with her that was tricky. Druid's stay in hiding because of how powerful their magic is, they don't want to be used or have to involve themselves in things that do not concern them but they also liked to make sure that fate was kept in check. The Druid that she knew owed her a debt and was one of her friends. While they were not close like her and Rowan and Caitlyn were they were still friends. Freya was the only one that knew of her hideout and she had promised never to reveal it which was why this mission was hers alone.

~Bonds of Three~

Morgan Rolands heard the door open to and knew that only someone with knowledge of it could break through the barrier. Two people besides her knew of the barrier and this place. One of an enemy long dead and the other was one of her only friends. She turned her hazel eyes to smile at the woman before her. Freya Forbes was a wolf that had helped her months ago when she had ran from her friends and father. The girl looked better today, her blue-green eyes shining with happiness and maybe a tint of anxiety, her blonde hair falling past her shoulders in waves.

"Hello Freya," Morgan greeted as her friend stepped further inside her sanctuary in Avalon.

"Morgan how are you?" she asked kindly.

Morgan took a minute to smile at the girl. She admired that her friend had the decency to ask about how she was before needing help. Morgan was hundreds of years old so she knew that Freya wanted something but unlike everybody else that had asked the wolf was her friend and was not going to threaten or force her hand. Besides fate needed to be righted and for fate to go back on track Niklaus needed to be a hybrid. That stupid girl, Esther, had messed things up by making vampires but soon fate forgive this sin because it helped balance the wolves. Mikael was a problem though because that man was not meant to live and fate was waiting for Niklaus to lose his temper and kill the man triggering his curse but that wench stopped it from happening. Now fate wanted the man to be a hybrid and what fate wanted fate usually got.

"I know you need my help so tell me," Morgan ordered softly but her voice still showing her power.

"I need help turning Katherine Pierce into a human so that her blood can be used. I know that Elena Gilbert is a doppelganger and can be used for the ritual but there are so many people protecting her that trying to use her would end horribly," Freya explained.

"Those pesky doppelgangers are such a problem. Fate wanted to wipe out that girl Elena a year ago but then that Salvatore brother had to save her. Katerina Petrova is a bigger problem because fate wants her dead so I will help you and then our debt is settled," Morgan agreed with a smirk.

"Of course but that doesn't mean I won't stop bothering you, we are friends after all," Freya told her in a huff.

"Yes we are just know after this if you need help I reserve the right to refuse," Morgan said making sure she understood.

"Morgan I understand completely. You are my friend so if you had refused just now then I might be upset but I wouldn't have threatened you or tried to blackmail you," Freya said with a laugh wanting to roll her eyes.

Morgan looked at the wolf and remembered the reason that despite owing a debt to her the two of them had become friends. Freya had no problem telling it like it was and always hated when people assumed something about her. The girl was strong and the heir to a very powerful clan. She could see that her battles would not be over quickly and that danger lurked in the shadows but fate had not yet decided a course for those dangers so until such time Morgan could not take action just yet. The thing she did know was that Freya would have her help when the time came no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I don't know what my problem is but I'm losing interest in a few of my Vampire Diaries/Originals stories. I'm trying not to but I just can't help it. So beware a few might be taken down or put on hiatus until I can gather some interest or find a way to take the plot somewhere. Bonds of Three is almost done but there will be at least two sequels that I can think of so far. Nothing will happen yet with Caitlyn/Klaus and Rowan/Elijah but the next story will have action with those two pairings as well as more with Tyler/Freya.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to take some time to make some statements here. I have made Caroline a bitch in this story but she will be redeemed. Now on that note I want to say that nobody deserves to be raped, beaten, abused or used in anyway. Someone made a comment on one of my Caroline centric stories that because she acted slutty in Season 1 she deserved all that Damon did to her and I am here to say that anybody with that opinion can unfollow me and stop reading me stories. Fuck off and go to hell! Nobody deserves that and it is disgusting that somebody could even make that fucking comment. This chapter will feature the start of Caroline's redemption as well as the revelation to Freya what Damon Salvatore did to her.

**Thirteen**

Freya was waiting for Morgana to call her with news about Katherine and so she was walking around the town. She stopped when she heard sounds coming from the alley by the Grill and went to investigate stopping at what she saw. Her sister, Caroline, was standing with another vampire, a Salvatore, and she looked to be upset. Freya may be pissed off at her sister for the way she had treated her but she still loved her and nobody was going to hurt her not if she had anything to say.

"No Damon I am not killing my sister," Caroline yelled.

"She's not even your sister by blood and she's a wolf," Damon said like that explained it.

"I may be pissed at her for leaving but I'm not killing nor do I want her dead. I am not some toy you can use Damon so go away and leave me alone," her vampire sister declared and there was something in her eyes that told her there was more to the story that she didn't know.

"Really because when I met was with you, you were a perfect toy. There were times you refused to have sex but a little compulsion and everything worked out. I may have had to abuse you a little but you did make a perfect toy," Damon said stalking closer to Caroline.

It wasn't hearing what had happened to her sister that had sent Freya off, though that didn't help at all, it was the look of pure fear in Caroline's eyes. Yeah her sister had screwed up and she was still pissed but she didn't deserve any of that no matter the situation. She ran over and knowing that the full moon was close, as well as having the pendant that Morgana had given her she used her strength and snapped the vampire's neck.

"Touch my sister and you deal with me," Freya growled her eyes flashing.

"I can handle myself," Caroline mumbled crossing her arms and trying to hold the tears back.

"Care I love you but just stop. No one deserves what he did to you. The whole time I was gone because I was almost raped and had killed somebody but you were here dealing with him. I guess I can understand why you might hate me," Freya told her sadly thinking about how she would have reacted if the situations had been reversed.

"I don't hate you," Caroline said hating herself a little bit knowing that she should have listened and been more understanding.

"You're my sister Caroline nothing will change that," Freya admitted to her.

"I'm sorry," she cried looking up at her.

Freya let out a small laugh as she was enveloped in the arms of her sister and she hugged her back. The anger she had felt at her for her actions quickly disappeared and all that was left was instead anger at the way her sister had been treated. She had been used, abused and raped and instead of fighting for her, her so called friends instead forced her to interact with her abuser without any kind of an apology. The people that had hurt her sister would never do so again no matter what.

~Bonds of Three~

Caroline tried to process all this information and honestly couldn't believe it really. She was glad that her little sister had found her family but she was also afraid that Freya would forget about her. Instead the younger Forbes had reassured her that was not the case because unlike her biological siblings, The Originals, Caroline had years on them. For years Caroline had soothed her fears, stayed up with her when she was scared and comforted her in times of need.

"Well as long as you remember that you have a fabulous sister who takes the name of older sister already then we are good," Caroline told her with a smile.

"Oh don't worry Carebear I only have room for one big sister which is you. Now instead I have a little sister who I have yet to see and a shit ton of older brothers," Freya said with a laugh.

"I really am sorry for being a bitch," Caroline told her taking a sip of her ice tea.

"Care I understand now why you were so upset so it's forgiven. Besides in all honesty I did leave without a word to you and didn't even contact you. You should really find some new friends though because from what you have told me real friends would not have let you stand in the same space as a man that raped you," Freya told her and Caroline nearly cried because it felt like for the first time she had somebody on her side and she regretted pushing her sister away.

"I just don't get Elena sometimes. She claims to love only Stefan but she uses the feelings that Damon has for her to her advantage. She also makes excuses for him. I get that maybe I shouldn't have been so trusting or slept with him without knowing all the information but I did not deserve what Damon did to me but instead of sticking up for me Elena made the excuse that it was because he had his humanity off," Caroline said in a huff angry that what had happened to her had been pushed aside.

"Don't worry sis our father is taking care of Damon Salvatore," Freya said with a smirk remembering how angry her father had been on the phone when she had informed him of what happened to his other daughter.

"Daddy is in town but I mean doesn't he hunt vampires," Caroline said sounding afraid not wanting her father to hate her.

"He only hunts truly bad ones sis. I mean when I told him about what happened to me he helped me and technically he is supposed to hunt werewolves too. Instead he basically only hunts those that hurt the innocent and you are his daughter so he will love you," Freya reassured her taking her sister's hand in hers.

Caroline smiled at her little sister and sighed as she thought about everything. It was hard because she had to play off being this ditzy blonde when in fact she had straight A's. She was not stupid but because men didn't like smart women she had to be dumb instead. Looking at it now she realized maybe this wasn't the best play for her. She deserved to be herself and have somebody love her for who she was without wanting to change her into somebody else. Looking at her failure with Matt and the relationship between her little sister and Tyler it made her think that maybe there was somebody out there that could love her for who she really was. The first step was not taking shit from anybody anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking of putting Caroline with Enzo somehow because I just don't like the Steroline pairing. I mean I like them better as friends in my opinion. Besides Enzo is just so appealing in so many ways and while he is friends with Damon he also doesn't deny who he is or act like something he isn't. I think he would be good for her so give me an opinion please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Fourteen**

Caitlyn sighed as she tried to ignore the fact a thousand year old original was her mate. She had hoped Freya would distract her but the blonde had made up with her sister and so she wasn't going to bother her. Rowan had her own stuff going on with Elijah and Tyler was busy trying not to miss Freya. She stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to make herself something to eat. Her red hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she had just put the makings of a sandwich on the counter when she tensed sensing his presence behind her.

"Just because you are a thousand years old doesn't mean I still can't sense you when you walk into a room," she said continuing to make her sandwich.

"Oh love if I didn't want you to know I was there you wouldn't," he told her coming to stand beside her.

"You are frustrating as fuck," she said with a sigh feeling the heat of his body.

A hand ran over her cheek softly and she gasped at the sensation trying not to give into what she wanted to do so badly. Caitlyn closed her eyes as the hand trailed to her neck wrapping his hand around it so that he was holding her tightly. Caitlyn could feel the electricity as she was spun to face him.

"I know love but until you actually tell me I'm not going to make a move until you say something," Klaus told her.

"We are mates," Caitlyn said to him.

"Now was that do hard love," he said with a smirk.

Klaus could see the way her eyes narrowed in anger and he quite liked it. He had waited patiently for her reaction. He had felt from the beginning this draw to the wolf but couldn't figure it out. Once he had figured it out he had done his beat to deny it because after everything he could not love he was too broken and too much of a monster to have a mate. As the time for the ritual grew closer though he could deny it anymore no matter how hard he tried.

"You look good when you are angry love," he told her.

"You fucking jackass," she said wondering what had happened to him to make him like he was.

Caitlyn saw the smug look on his face and she wanted it to go away so she moved forgetting the food on the table. She kissed him but knew that it was a slight mistake in that she didn't want to stop. She gasped when he gripped her hips tightly and picked her up to set her on the counter shoving the food on the floor. It was like nothing but this moment mattered and none of the guys she had been with could make her feel this way.

"As glad that I am my daughter is home I do not need to see her making out with a guy or about to have sex with one," her mothers voice said interrupting them.

"Sorry," she said looking over the hybrids shoulder at her mother and saw amusement in her eyes.

"We are not done love," he told her before walking out of the room.

Caitlyn felt her feet land on the floor and tried her best to calm down. Her legs felt like jelly and her heart was beating out of her chest. She knew that very soon she would be seeing her mate again and that they would either continue or talk but she didn't know which it would be. One thing she did know for sure was that once Klaus broke the curse things would be more intense for them and she didn't know yet just how much that would change her life.

~Bonds of Three~

Rowan sighed as she looked at the vampire chained up and tried to hide her disgust. She had never really been a fan of Caroline's but the girl did not deserve the abuse she had suffered at Damon Salvatore's hands. Bill had left her to watch over the vampire while he went and took care of things with Liz but she was getting impatient and had things she wanted to do. She sighed in relief when the older man entered the cell relieving her of her duties.

"Hey how's the spell coming along?" She asked holding her cell while trying to unlock her car.

"Almost complete thankfully," Morgana answered sounding annoyed.

"Is the great Katherine Pierce annoying you already?" She asked with a laugh.

"I swear if this bitch doesn't die in that damn ritual I will kill her myself," the sorceress growled into the phone.

"The full moon is in a couple of days and from what I understand we only need a werewolf now so I'm going on a hunting trip," Rowan reassured her, "Keep the doppelganger locked up and guarded because those bitches always seem to find a way get out of danger without lifting a finger."

"I have a spell in place," the sorceress promised her.

"Good," she said hanging up.

"It seems you are in need of company," a voice said making her jump.

Rowan looked to the passenger seat and tried to calm her heart when she saw that it was Elijah. She already knew that that her and the Original vampire were mates but she hadn't really had a chance to do anything about it given everything going on.

"You need to wear bells or something and I can take care of myself," Rowan answered but saw the look in his brown eyes.

"I am going with you to ensure nothing goes wrong. Besides there is still the talk we need to have about being mates," the vampire said looking into her blue eyes.

Rowan could tell that it didn't matter what deadline they had coming up they were going to talk. Both had known from the beginning that they were mates but the ritual and the reunion with Freya had put it on hold. Now it seemed that not only would this be a road trip to find a werewolf for the ritual but it would also be a roadtrip about talking about being mates.


	15. Chapter 15

**Fifteen**

Rowan sighed as she looked down at the map and tried to plan a trail to hike. She had been told of a werewolf that hunted humans mercilessly slaughtering even children and so she had come to take her as the werewolf sacrifice. She could feel his presence behind her and the way that she was drawn to him so much so she wanted to jump him right then and there but there were more important things to worry about.

"You are protective over Freya and Caitlyn," Elijah noted admiring that about his mate.

"They're my best friends and they are just as protective," she told him knowing that he was fishing for information.

"Freya's father came out of the closet and then left. He's protective and loves her but that still hurt. Her mother threw herself into work acting like she forgot that she had two daughters to take care of. Caroline and Freya only had each other after that which is why Caroline was so pissed when Freya left without a word. I may not be Caroline's biggest fan but I know she's fiercely protective of her sister and when those two made up we were all relieved," Rowan explained to him as they started the hike.

"You don't talk about your family," Elijah noted then saw the way she tensed and knew that there was a story there.

"My family is worse than Caitlyn and Freya's combined and that's all you need to know," Rowan told him coldly.

Rowan hated that her family had been brought up because besides her Aunt Meredith none of them cared or mattered. She knew that her mate was just curious and she didn't mean to sound cold or get angry at him but she couldn't help it. She knew that some day soon she was going to have to explain to him what was going on with her family but she wasn't ready yet and they had a curse to break.

~Bonds of Three~

Freya looked at her sister surprised at what she had just been told. The older Forbes child had never lied to her before and Freya wasn't going to start doubting her older sister now. She couldn't believe that Stefan had stooped to this level and had gone after her family because as much as she loved her sister the Lockwood's were also her family.

"You're telling me that Stefan took Mason and is torturing him?" Freya asked her eyes flashing.

"Yeah I didn't even know that he was going to do that but I guess Mason fell for Katherine and now Stefan is trying to get answers. I really don't know I only found out by accident," Caroline rambled trying not to but she couldn't help it.

"I have to save him," the werewolf whispered.

"You're not going alone," Caroline swore wanting to not only make up for what she had done but also protect her little sister.

"Will you help me?" Freya asked.

Caroline nodded her head because Freya was her sister so of course she was going to help her. She hated that it was Stefan they were going against but it didn't matter. Stefan was only doing this to get his brother back but Damon should have thought before he attacked Freya. She laughed when her little sister held out her fist and she pumped it with her own and they did a pinky swear. It had been their thing since they were kids and she was glad to see that despite everything that had happened this hadn't changed.

~Bonds of Three~

Tyler rolled his eyes as his sister complained about losing once again and laughed. She was upset because despite having activated her werewolf gene she still lost to him in a game of basketball. He loved his little sister who was only a ten months younger than him but sometimes she just over reacted to things.

"You need to calm down sis," he laughed at her.

"You never let me win," she complained.

"What is the point of letting you win? If I let you win you never learn anything," Tyler told her sending a look.

"Oh please you are with your mate so there is no reason for you to burn off energy or frustration," Caitlyn said sighing.

"Your mate is a thousand year old vampire, hybrid whatever," Tyler tried to explain thinking about the dynamic of it, "He keeps sending you looks and flirting. He wants you the difference is that he's had to wait for you for a thousand years and he was just recently reunited with a sister he thought dead for centuries so calm down," Tyler ordered.

The truth was that Tyler felt for the Original family. They, especially Klaus, had thought that Freya was dead for a thousand years and mourned her. Tyler knew that if he had to think that Caitlyn was dead for a thousand years he would have lost it a little as well. He wanted to be the overprotective big brother but Klaus could have done gone ballistic when he found out that he was Freya's boyfriend but instead he merely threatened him and left them alone only occasionally teasing him. Tyler just hoped that the both of them acted soon because the tension between them was annoying.

~Bonds of Three~

Morgan looked down at the dead body of Stefan Salvatore glad that her friend had the common sense to call her before making a move. She could see the different scenarios on how this all would have turned out and without her Freya would have ended up dead sending Klaus on a rampage that would rock the supernatural world. She sent a look to the blonde vampire holding her sister in her arms and saw Freya's thankful look.

"That was close," Freya commented hating that Stefan had gotten the upper hand on her and sat up thankful the full moon was so close otherwise she wouldn't be healing as quickly.

"I told you to wait for me," Caroline cried in a huff hugging her sister close to her.

Morgan smiled seeing the bond between the sisters. They were not related by blood but they were bonded in ways no one could change. She was glad to see that out of the two possible futures for them that it had ended up being the better one. She frowned when she saw that the vampire's mate was trapped and being tortured by humans. Once she helped Klaus break his curse she was going to have to take care of this Augustine Society because they were a big problem that needed taking care of. It worried her how quickly futures were changing now that Freya was back here and wondered just how much of her own future had changed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sixteen**

Freya, Caitlyn and Tyler were in a rage over what happened with Mason. The older man was resting upstairs but even being a werewolf and the full moon being so close it would take Mason days to heal. The torture he endured was great and the fact that the Salvatore's went after someone who didn't know anything spoke volumes. Klaus had tried to make light of the situation by claiming that he has done worse over the centuries but the hard glare he received from Freya has stopped him in his tracks.

"I could put him through a little torture if that would please you," Klaus offered them talking about Stefan.

"No you cannot," Morgan said walking into the room, "He has a great destiny the problem is his brother. Damon influences his brother in many ways and if we can get them to realize that the Petrova Doppelgangers are not worth their time then we might be able to change things for them."

"Good luck with that," Caroline huffed walking into the room a bag of food in hand.

"I thought that you didn't hate Elena?" Caitlyn questioned though she wasn't trying to be mean.

"I don't but that doesn't mean I can't see that she's being ridiculous about everything including the way that she plays two brothers and then claims to be better than everyone else," the blonde vampire told them looking close to rambling but stopping herself.

Freya smiled as she slowly saw her sister get closer to her old self. The girl had never taken Elena's crap before even with them being friends but after she had left it seemed her sister had changed afraid of losing more people. She could see the thoughtful look on Caitlyn's face and hoped that her friend started to give Caroline another chance. She felt Tyler wrap his arm around her waist and pull her down to sit in his lap while he sat on the couch across from her brother. She saw a glint in Klaus' eyes and prayed that her older brother didn't do something stupid to her mate.

~Bonds of Three~

Morgan was thankful that they had left her to deal with the Salvatore brothers. She had seen many futures for them but the ones that involved Elena Gilbert always ended badly for the brothers. Katherine was already being taken care of but Elena was another story. There was much darkness around the girl more than there had been with Katherine and it worried her because there were times she could not see her future or anything involving this.

"What do you plan to do with them?" Bill Forbes asked hating the vampires that had hurt his daughters so badly.

"I do not yet know I just know that I have to stop the hold this girl has on them," the Druid told him concerned.

Bill Forbes sighed wishing that Elena didn't have such darkness around her because he and Grayson had been friends but he would protect his daughters no matter what he had to do to accomplish that and if it meant making sure that Elena no longer existed then so be it.

~Bonds of Three~

Elena looked at the doctor standing in front of her and smiled thinking of ways that she could get everybody out of her way. The man, Doctor Wes Maxfield, claimed to have known her father well and that he helped protect people from vampires. She could tell that there was more to the story but she didn't care she could use this to her advantage to get the ones she hated and who were in her way out of the equation.

"Caroline Forbes is a vampire you could use her to lure her sister out who happens to be a werewolf," Elena told him shrugging her shoulders, "I know they are causing problems but no one will do anything because the sheriff is their mother."

"That is a problem that I am sure I can take care of as long as you know not to say anything," the doctor warned the girl stepping closer to her with a dark look in his eyes.

"Of course," she agreed in fear but she was also trying to be smart about all of this.

Wes knew that this girl was hiding things from him and trying to use his offer to her advantage but for the moment he did not care because soon she would be out of the way as well. He knew exactly who she was and that she was the Petrova Doppelganger. He heard about them and knew that they were far more dangerous than any vampire so she had to be taken care of but he also had to gain her trust and the way to do that was to make her think that he would take out any vampires or supernatural creature she had a problem with. Besides it worked out for him since he now he a way to find the vampires and use them. He would just have to keep an eye on that girl though because she was trouble.

~Bonds of Three~

Rowan groaned in pain as she stepped inside the hotel room and held her side. She didn't think that she would be attacked or that the bitch would stab her though she should have expected it. She could feel the anger coming off of Elijah as well as other emotions and sighed knowing that she was going to have to deal with this. The tension between them as well as the pull of needing to bond was too great.

"I am fine," she tried to reassure him going to get a washcloth.

"You are not fine and I told you not to separate from me," he growled grabbing the washcloth from her and pushing her into the bathroom so he could help her clean up.

"I am not some weak girl that can be ordered around," she yelled at him angry.

"You are my mate and I could have lost you so you will damn well listen to me," he ordered his eyes darkening and the veins protruding as he lost control.

"Make me," she challenged not thinking clearly.

Rowan knew she shouldn't have said that but instead of regretting it she was pulled into his body and was attacked. She couldn't comprehend anything except the fact that her lips were being bitten as a tongue invaded her mouth. She gasped as she was picked up and slammed into the bathroom wall. She knew then that this was it, that they were going to bond and she wouldn't do anything to change it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so my goal is to finish most of the stories I currently have going before starting anymore, that includes sequels. I have sequels planned for The Poisoned Fruit, Zandra Saltzman and Bonds of Three. These will not go up until I am finished with more of my stories. Please be patient.


	17. Chapter 17

**Seventeen**

Rowan opened her eyes slowly taking in her surroundings. She smiled as the wild night came back to her and she looked over at her nate to see his smirking face staring back at her. She hummed rolling over so that she was lying with her head in his chest and his arms wrapped around her.

"We have to get back soon. The full moon is tomorrow night," she said looking up at him her blue eyes finally happy.

"I know but I believe we can take a few more hours," he smirked at her.

Rowman laughed when he pinned her to the bed but it soon turned into a moan. The connection was open and she was surprised at the depth of love she felt just as she knew that he had felt the hurt she always felt from her family. She knew that soon she would have to speak about it but not now.

-Bonds of Three-

Caitlyn hesitated knowing they were alone in the house but afraid that her mate would reject her. Tyler and Mom had ordered her to figure it out but she didn't know where to start. She entered his designated room and stopped to admire him as he painted.

"I know you are there love," he spoke up looking at her with green eyes.

"I don't know much about art but those are beautiful," she spoke stepping closer to him.

"Mikael never liked my drawings or my paintings. I tried so hard to be a good son but it failed and then the truth came out and Freya as well as I became the bane of his existence," Klaus revealed seeing her so close.

Klaus had waited a thousand years to find his mate and he was truly afraid. Only Mikael, the monster that he was, made him that afraid. He looked into her blue eyes and saw the same fear in them. He had overheard her conversation with Tyler and had to give the boy credit, he was smarter than he looked. He put his paintbrushes down and moved closer to her. She seemed surprised to find him so close and he tangled one hand in her hair and cupped her cheek with the other one pulling her into a kiss that she just melted into. She tasted so exquisite that he growled knowing he was not going to ever let her go after this. He moved his arms picking her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They ended up in her room and clothes flew which ever way as the hybrid and the wolf completed their bond.

~Bonds of Three~

The next day Freya was gathered with her family and friends and smirked in realization. She saw Caroline looking at her curiously and Morgan also had a smirk on her face. She hummed softly so close to laughing that everyone was looking at her like she was crazy.

"It seems that my best friends have mated with my brothers and I have to say it is very interesting," she said startling them all.

"Oh come on," Caitlyn complained.

"Hey you tortured me for weeks about Tyler so you can hush," Freya argued back.

"Bitch," the redhead said.

"Thanks I know I am," the blonde said in kind.

"Back to the matter at hand," Elijah spoke up being the noble one.

The group made a plan for tonight knowing they had to be prepared for all contingencies. Caroline hated how relieved she felt knowing that Elena was not being sacrificed but at the same time she no longer wanted to be friends with the girl. Freya gave her sister a look knowing how she was feeling. The plan was that Caroline would stay at home safe so that way if anything went wrong she would be there and ready to help. Carol and Bill would keep the council as well as Liz occupied so they could not stop the ritual. Rowan and Elijah would watch over the Salvatore brothers to make sure they did not escape while Freya, Morgan, Caitlyn and Klaus would be at the ritual. Freya could not help but think that something was going to go wrong she just didn't know what.

~Bonds of Three~

Elena knew that this would be the perfect opportunity to make the move. She waited outside Caroline's house, out of sight and wearing vervain perfume for Max to show up. She heard footsteps and turned to see the the doctor giving her a calculating look. She crossed her arms trying to ignore the look that made her feel like she was a stupid girl. Her looked at the house then back at her before finally speaking.

"The vampire is inside?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Good," Max said knowing that sooner or later he would have to deal with the doppelganger.

Elena sighed straightening her back as she walked up to the front door. This was a good plan because it would make sure that Freya was distracted and she could release Stefan and Damon. They were supposed to be hers not anyone else's and she could not have them all locked up. She smirked when the blonde vampire went down a surprised and betrayed look on her face. Caroline was so dumb that she honestly thought that they were friends when really Elena was only using her to keep up the act. The vampire didn't matter now though as Max threw her into the car and the cheerleader was out of the way.

~Bonds of Three~

Freya threw on her clothes rolling her eyes when Caitlyn and Klaus taking forever. She was happy for them and relieved that her family was starting to come together. The ritual went off without a hitch but something inside her felt like there was still something wrong. She was picking the leaves out of her hair when her brother came up behind her and pulled up on her hair. She growled shoving him and he just laughed at her.

"Where's Cait?" she asked.

"Calling your boyfriend," he answered still not liking that she was no longer a little girl.

Before Freya could say anything else Caitlyn ran up with wide eyes and she knew something had happened.

"Caroline is missing," she said.

Freya froze her whole body going numb with the knowledge. She could hear her brother and Caitlyn trying to get through to her but it felt like she couldn't respond. Her big sister was missing and she had failed at the one thing she promised herself she would succeed at. She promised herself that no one she cared about would be hurt but she couldn't be more wrong. Her big sister was gone and she just knew that Elena had something to do with it. Elena and whoever had helped her better watch out because she was going to get her sister back and those that hurt her would pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in Bonds of Family


End file.
